Making up for it
by WOWPfanatic
Summary: Alex has screwed up so many times and Justin is always the one fixing her problems but what happens when her problem gets Justin hurt? Crappy summery One shot story


**One Shot.**

**I love these two. I hate that they're related though. Stupid Disney**

**Incest Jalex all the way tell if you like it and I'll keep writing stories**

Alex walks into Justin's room and sees him reading through his book

"Justin?....."Alex says softly Justin rolls his eyes and ignores her

"Justin for the love of God I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?.... Justin!?"Alex asked Justin closes his book and walks out of his room Alex rolls her eyes

"So what you're gonna give me the silent treatmeant now?"Alex asked Justin stops in the hallway and turns around

"I'm, just Done with it."Justin says

"What do you mean?"Alex asked confused

"I'm sick of having to fix every stupid mistake you do, and I end up getting hurt. ALWAYS, I don't even get a damn thank you from you."Justin says Alex looks at him

"Oh come on you don't mean that You'll talk to me later."Alex says Justin looks at her

"You just don't get it."He says and walks into the bathroom

Justin takes off the bandages off and changes it

_"Alex what did you do!?"Justin yells _

_"Accidently helped this Warlock, and now he's gonna take over Wiz tech see look at all the plastic balls!."Alex panics_

_"Than use your wand to stop him!"Justin yells_

_"I can't He took my powers Justin help me please."Alex says Justin rolls his eyes and takes out his wand _

_"JUSTIN LOOK OUT!"Alex yells Justin is struck by something _

Justin blinks and than walks out

~In the lair~ Alex walks down for Wizard Lessons and she sits next to Justin and she just looks at him

"Guys, I'm gonna cancel today's lesson. Max your mom and I are going out for movie night, Justin You rest up okay Alex Don't kill your brother"he says and leaves

Justin gets up and holds his arm

"Are you okay?"She asked worried Justin ignores her Alex stops him

"Talk to me!"she begs Justin looks at her

"what do you want?"He asked

"I'm sorry okay, I get it now You're sick of cleaning up my messes and I'm sorry you got hurt earlier. I never should have trusted that stupid Warlock."Alex says Justin looks at her

"Justin say something."She says

"I have nothing to say to you Alex. Excuse me."He says and walks up the stairs

Alex is in her room and sits up

_"Justin are you okay!?"Jerry yells Justin laid on the floor unconscious _

_"Dad he's bleeding!"Max says holding out his arm _Alex turns her head and look at herself in the mirror and she sees tears falling down her cheeks

"Justin almost died because of me, I almost lost him."Alex says and wipes her tears and than gets up and than walks onto the balcony

Justin brings a plate of food for Alex and he opens the door and sees Alex is sitting down looking out of her balcony He sets the plate down and kneels down

"Are you crying?"Justin asked Alex shakes her head and doesn't look at him

"Really than what's this?"Justin says and wipes her tears

"The thought of losing you scared me....and It was mainly my fault."Alex says and holds Justin's wound Justin closes his eyes and looks at her

"You better be sorry."He says Alex looks at him and hugs him Justin hugs her back

_"Why do I feel this way.... Justin what's wrong with you! Pull away from her!"_ Justin says in his head Alex slowly pulls away from him and Justin doesn't look at her Alex turns his face to look at her and she kisses his lips Justin quickly jumps and stands on his knees

"What are you doing?"he asked

"Making up for what I did."She says and pulls Justin into the kiss Justin doesn't know what to do but he doesn't pull away Alex stands up and brings Justin to the bed and they start kissing

While I was in my dazed state, he quickly unbuttoned my satin pajamas and gazed lustfully at my breasts before rubbing his cheeks on them happily.

"Oh god.."Alex hummed before sucking on my right or left nipple, I couldn't tell.  
It was all so overwhelmingly sensational.

"Justin" I subconsciously cried out.

He was biting down slightly, making me gasp.  
It was rather surprising than painful. Justin moves his head back up to kiss her lips and he pulls away

"It's Cold..."Alex says against his lips Justin chuckles and smiles

"I'll quickly warm you up." He whispered, thrusting two fingers inside of her without a warning.  
She grabbed her blanket tightly

"You're so tight Alex." Justin said while lowering his head to her

"Lets see....." He muttered and inserted his tongue, sucking hard and tasting her sweet juice.

"Ohh God..JUSTIN!"Alex moans than she decides she can not take it anymore So she pulls Justin's shirt and she straddles him

"Hey...I wasn't done."Justin says Alex smiles at him

"I'm suppose to be repaying you."Alex says and unbuckles his belt and slides his pants off and tosses them across the room She blushed as she boldly placed her hand on it, rubbing slightly. Justin lays his head back and closes his eyes as she bobbed her head up and down as his hands guided her head.

He groaned as he watched his member disappear and appear from her mouth.  
As she quickened her pace, his groans grew.  
"ALEX" He suddenly yelled Alex lifts her body up and sits on Justin's stomach he looks at her and breathes in deeply than lowers her underwear Alex and Justin both knew what was going to happen next they weren't sure why this was happening though. Why can't they stop themselves why aren't disgusted, why does it seem right?

Justin grabbed her hips and lifted his body inside of her. She felt her body tremble and shake with pain. She let out a loud scream and felt all the strength in her body leave.  
She tried to grab his abs but all she could do was merely pinch his skin. She dug her nails but Justin couldn't feel it.

"You're so tight, Alex." He grunted as he thrusted up and down. Alex bit her lip as the pain filled every cell in her body. "It... It hurts." She whispered.

"We can stop if you want."Justin says

"No...don't stop."Alex says closing her eyes

He sat up a little and while still inside her, he sucked on her breasts, licking her cleavage hungrily.

"You are so sexy." He whispered. Alex felt the pain subside.

"Y-You can start moving." She said nervously.

Justin looked at her and smiled.

He changed positions so now she was lying down.  
"This is better." He whispered.

He thrusted inside of her. She let out little painful screams. Alex felt him subconsciously slow down.

"Better?"Justin asked. Alex smiled weakly and nodded.  
He slowly picked up speed and began to thrust into her wildly. She moaned.

"Ahh.. Ah.. Justin!." She whispered.

Justin and Alex lay in her bed Alex lay in front of Justin with his arms around her

"That was amazing..."Alex says tired Justin kisses the top of her head

"Maybe I should screw up more often."Alex says Justin shakes his head

"I love you."Justin says in her ear Alex slowly sits up and turns to him

"What..."She says

"I love you."He says looking down Alex looks at him

"Would it be weird if I said I love you too."Alex says Justin looks at her and she smiles

"I always have...."Alex says Justin sits up and kisses her lips

"Justin what are we gonna do?....."Alex says Justin leans his forehead on hers

"Let's not worry about it okay, we have three days to figure this out...but for now lets just enjoy what happens now."Justin says Alex smiles and pulls the sheets over their heads

"Yeah let's enjoy over and over and over..."Alex says


End file.
